Serena Mystvale
Sin'dorei}} (formerly)|Row 2 title = Age:|Row 2 info = 112|Row 3 title = Magical School(s):|Row 3 info = Cryomancy|Row 4 title = Faith:|Row 4 info = Holy Light of Belore |Row 5 title = Alignment|Row 5 info = Chaotic Good|Row 6 title = Reaction:|Row 6 info = Alliance Horde |Row 7 title = Affiliations:|Row 7 info = }}|Row 8 title = Relatives:|Row 8 info = Rueux Mystvale (brother) Emiliana Mystvale (niece) |Row 9 title = Title(s):|Row 9 info = La Mater Dolorosa 'The lady with the harp'|Row 10 title = Status:|Row 10 info = Alive}} Serena Mystvale (Born Serena Dolores Mystvale), a rather talented Cryomancer from the eternal spring of Quel'thalas. Up until recently, she lived in relative peace in Dalaran, content to remain a bipartisan bystander during The Blood War, as she had during Pandaria and Outland. However, upon searching for her brother, Rueux, her hand has been forced, and she has joined with the Alliance. Fraught with anger over her brother's increasingly idiotic decisions and a harsh blow dealt to her after her void transformation was complete, Serena attempts to rebuild what's left of her fractured life. There's work to be done. History Early Life Serena was born in Quel'thalas, the lands of eternal spring. She spent much of her childhood playing amongst the rolling hills and soft grasses of Quel'thalas before she showed her prowess for the arcane. It came on a particularly warm day, when she and her brother had been playing outside. The young girl had wanted to cool them off and conjured a small snow storm around the two of them! After that, she was sent to Silvermoon to learn how to hone her abilities. While many of her classmates took to the arcane or fire, Serena showed more interest in ice and snow. It became her talent, though she had few Quel'dorei frost mages to reference. Her efforts to learn more took her to Dalaran, and for a time she was at peace. The Fall of Quel'thalas The Fall of Quel'thalas rocked Serena to her core as much as it did anyone else in the kingdom. It was a harrowing experience for Serena, as she had been studying in the city at the time. Naively, she believed along with her fellow Quel'dorei that Ban'dinoriel would hold the Scourge off, but then again, how could she or her fellows have known about the traitor Dar'khan Drathir? Her brother lost his wife, and they both lost their entire family, save for each other. Serena responded by burying herself with work in Dalaran. The Purge of Dalaran Serena was not spared during the Purge, and was briefly imprisoned in the Violet Citadel along with the rest of the Sunreavers. She briefly left the Kirin Tor in protest upon being freed. Umbric's Research Group and a Brother's Mistake As Serena was able to avoid confrontation on either side of the war that raged across Azeroth on-and-off again for three decades by hiding in Dalaran, news of her brother's illness reached her quickly. Worried for Rueux's health, she traveled to the place described, following her new brother-in-law, Throk's, directions as best she could. What she found was Umbric's Research group in Telogrus Rift, and while she took great interest in his work, she was much more concerned for Rueux's deteriorating condition. He quickly fell into a coma soon after her arrival. Throk confessed to his sister-in-law that Rueux had turned to alcohol, but he neglected to tell her about the corruption that had steeped its way into her brother during their time in Pandaria. Disappointed, but relieved that he might have a fighting chance, Serena decided that she and her brother would stay with Magister Umbric until they could move Rueux to Dalaran. This would prove to be a mistake. The universe was not on her side, as Nether-Prince Durzaan made himself known. Both Serena and her brother, Rueux, were turned into Ren'dorei. Now allied with the Alliance due to her unknown and quite frankly frightening condition, Serena helped her brother sneak into neutral or unoccupied areas to see his husband, Throk, until his death during The Battle for Lordaeron. Family Ties This Campaign is currently in progress and will be added as soon as it is completed! Appearance Standing at a modest five-foot-three, Serena is around average for a woman her age. To go along with her height, she is a bit sparce by way of curves. She is often described as 'lanky' and 'built like a runner'. Her skin is a rich, dark lilac, contrasting greatly with her electric blue hair. Connecting to the nape of her neck are two tentacles, that when draped over her shoulders reach just above her armpits. She commonly wears a rich purple chiton, gathered up at her waist with a thick golden girdle. Her legs are free but for a pair of gladiator-style sandals on her feet, the straps reaching over halfway up her lower leg, ending a few inches below her knee. She wears plenty by way of jewelry, a pair of chunky amethyst-and-gold earrings, several golden armbands, a thin bracelet on one arm, and a myriad of rings on both hands. Personality Always considered to be extremely high-energy compared to the other mages of Dalaran, Serena had a thirst for any way to apply her talent for frost. She was keen for books and devoured novels and scientific reports on the use of ice and frost nearly as quickly as they could be written. Eventually, she would contribute a few papers of her own, and was considered to be one of Dalaran's brightest upcoming magi. Her voracious appetite for information on all things magic, especially her own specialization conflicted with her desire to stay in Dalaran to avoid any kind of conflict, but as most people are, Serena is a hypocrite in her own special way. Along with her vivacious attitude, Serena is quite the flirt, both with the gentlemen and the ladies. She could almost be described as insatiable by some, but she rarely looks for anything permanent. There were so many people in Dalaran, they came and go, so it wasn't as though she would really enjoy having a long distance relationship, be they Alliance or Horde. She tends to be a bit selfish. What Serena wants, Serena gets, or at least that was what she was used to. A cute man? She got it. A new bag? She got it. After her transformation, her ego took a blow, though she still expects certain things, given she is a talented Archmagus. In addition to her selfishness, Serena is loyal to her family over all else. It can be both a blessing, and a curse. A blessing, as family is a special bond, and her brother and niece are quite important to her. A curse, as it effects her loyalty. What is a long-lost Sin'dorei relative were to show up? A house divided cannot stand. Relationships Romance: Serena is currently single! But she is not really ready to begin a relationship so soon with all of the trauma she has endured. Family: Rueux Mystvale: Serena's older brother by twenty years. The two of them got along before the war in Pandaria, when Rueux was infected with the Sha. He kept this information from his family and currently, the only person who knows his true condition is dead. Rueux developed a very bad penchant for alcohol. The last Serena heard, her brother was incredibly drunk in some bar in Boralus. She and her brother are not on good terms. Emiliana Mystvale: Serena's fifteen-year-old niece. She was born just on the cusp of the Fall of Silvermoon, but her father refused to give her Fel for fear that the difference in magic would cause a system shock and kill her. Emiliana loved both of her fathers, Rueux and Throk, but now suffers from the loss of one and the absence of the other. She is currently living in the Stormwind Orphanage. Friends: TBA. Quotes * "Sometimes I wonder if you're the worst person I've ever met." Trivia * Her "title" if you can call it that, 'La Mater Dolorosa' means 'The Lady of Sorrows' and originally referred to a depiction of the Virgin Mary with her heart being pierced by the Seven Sorrows. Serena is called La Mater Dolorosa by several Kaldorei who have seen her weeping and searching for information regarding her missing lover. * Serena's style of dress is inspired by the long, flowing chitons the women of Greece wore. In fact, much of her style of dress takes from a Grecian-typical dress. OOC Information Hello! If you'd like to interact, feel free to contact me via Discord- ItsJustArd#4681, or through my instagram; fanferal. I'm up for anything from wow lore to planning in character meetings (I also RP via Discord if you're not available in-game)! I am also on tumblr, but that is mainly Horde oriented as it is my main faction. I'm on UTC-5, or Central Time for people in the States, but I tend to stay up late, so don't let that discourage you, just know if I don't answer I might be asleep.Category:Void Elf Category:Mages Category:Grand Alliance Category:Dalaranian Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Characters